


Not All Kings Wear Crowns

by reidk



Series: loyalty over royalty [1]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Male Character, Gay John Laurens, King Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Polysexual Alexander Hmailton, Prince Alexander Hamilton, Royalty, polysquad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidk/pseuds/reidk
Summary: Not All Kings Wear Crowns.(Especially if they didn't know that they're a king)Alexander's life went to shit on November 1st, 2017.Until that day he'd been happily content working as the Secretary of the Treasury of the United States, he'd been perfectly happy living with his boyfriends in the US and he'd definitely been happy never seeing his bastard of a father ever again.But of course life had to fuck him over, didn't it?Apparently, his bastard of a father was the King of The United Kindom and after the Crown Prince died his father went looking for him: the only heir to the British Throne. Now Alex and his boyfriends have to deal with a whole new bucket of drama when all they wanted was to eat some Thai food in their DC townhouse.





	1. Act One, Scene One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Weight of the Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462608) by [MissWriteress16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWriteress16/pseuds/MissWriteress16). 



**Alexander’s life went to shit on November 1st, 2017.**

He’d already been running late to his meeting with the Cabinet _and_ he hadn’t had the time to put up his hair. He burst into the meeting suddenly and sat down into his designated chair.

“Hello, Mister Hamilton,” said President Washington “We were just discussing the death of the only heir to the British throne.”

“Crown Prince James II died?” he asked, slightly out of breath “When?”

“He died last night,” said Secretary Jefferson, Alex’s greatest political enemy, “He was involved in a shooting.”

“What’s our plan?” he asked, “Should we send a letter of condolences?”

“Yes indeed,” said the President “I’d like you to begin that just after this meeting, Hamilton.”

Alexander nodded, writing a note in his book.

“The King believes that he is ill of health,” continued the President, “He claims that he had another son and seeks him.”

“Seriously?” asked Hamilton in disbelief, “He cheated on his wife? Again?”

Jefferson rolled his eyes.

“Yes Hamilton,” he stated, “King James Windsor I, the king that has been notorious for cheating on his infertile wife cheated on her twice. _Such_ a surprise.”

Alexander rolled his eyes.

“Anyway,” said Washington “He is forcing each male born on January 11th, 1991 to take a DNA test.”

At those words, Alexander audibly groaned.

“Are you kidding me?” he said, “Why did I have to be born on that day?!”

Jefferson looked at him weirdly.

“You’re only 25?” he said, confused

“Doesn’t matter,” said Alex waving him off, “What matters is that I need to do this stupid DNA test.”

“That’s fine Alexander,” said the President calmly, “I have some paramedics that can do it quickly for you after lunch.”

Alexander nodded, thanking the President.

* * *

 

Frankly, it was surprising how quickly the tests were finished.

Alex was relaxing at home with all three of his boyfriends as they watched the newest episode of Stranger Things.

“How was your day at work, _mon amour_?” asked Lafayette, as he braided John’s hair “I have always told George that he works you too hard!”

“It was okay,” he said, looking for some Diet Dr. Pepper in the fridge, “It was kind of strange though. James II died and now James I claims that he will and die and that he has another son. Apparently, that son had the exact same birthday that I did. So basically I was roped into some weird-ass DNA test.”

“Shit’s crazy,” said Herc, sitting down beside Alex “I saw that guys death on the news. That king is bat-shit crazy, man.”

“I know right,” said John “Old Koot is every type of phobic that someone can be.”

Lafayette opened his mouth to speak when they heard someone knocking on the door.

“Get up Alex,” said John, smirking “It’s your turn.”  
Alex rolled his eyes good-naturedly and got up to answer the door. He walked over to the door lazily and scowled when the person knocked more vigorously.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he said, “Just give me a second.”

When Alex opened the door, he didn’t expect to see what was standing in front of him. In their front lawn were about twenty people, each one of them in a bright red uniform.

“Uhh,” said Alex, not really understanding what he was seeing, “Can we help you?”

“Does Alexander Hamilton live at this address?” asked the first guard sharply

“That’s me,” said Alex “Is this about my job? Cause I don’t know what you heard but whatever it is Jefferson started it. Also, the hours when you can file personal complaints are nine to five.”

“This is about the DNA test that you took earlier today.”

Now, Alex wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was a smart guy. It hadn’t gotten him off the island, his early graduation, his scholarship to Columbia and the best job that he could ever ask for. Even if he didn’t admit that even an idiot could put two and two together.

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m afraid not sir,” said the guard “Your father is requesting your presence as soon as possible.”

His father. His father who’d ditched him when he was just five-years-old was the king of England. A king that would definitely hate him for not being straight or white for that matter.

“I’m sorry,” he said “But I need to talk to my, uh- roommates. Gimme a second.”

Alex practically slammed the door in the face of the guards before running back towards their living room.

“Guys,” he said panting “I’m going to say something crazy but you need to promise me that you’ll believe me.”

“Of course love,” said Herc, getting up “We’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.”

“Okay,” said Alex, closing his eyes, “Turns out my dad is the King.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Alex I still can’t believe this is happening right now,” said John “I mean, your father who ditched you as a child is the King?!”

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking about the last couple of hours. It’d been a blur. It took them all of half an hour to pack up their lives and hope onto a private jet to England.

“This is crazy,” agreed Lafayette “Alex? Royalty? Who would’ve thought? _Parce-que c'était pas moi._ ”

Alex rolled his eyes, running his hands through his hair.

* * *

 

“Uhh, could someone tell me how long we have left until we land?” he asked

“45 minutes your highness,” said one of the security guards

Alex swallowed, still not used to being royalty. He turned his head to look out the window.

“Alex,” whispered John “I know this is different. But we all want to let you know that we’ll stick with you through it all. Nothing could keep us from you, okay?”

Alex smiled as John, Herc and Laf cuddled close to him, keeping him warm. He decided that there was still time for him to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and took a nap.

Alexander woke up to Herc shaking his shoulder gently.

“It’s time to wake up,” he said softly “We’re here.”

Alexander opened his eyes groggily.

“Where are we?” he mumbled

“Buckingham Palace,” responded Laf, picking up some of they’re bags

“Let me take those sir,” said one of the guards, taking the bags from Lafayette, “Just head out that door with His Majesty please.”

The four boys nodded and headed out the door, straight into the front yard of Buckingham Palace. Alexander took a deep breath. What was the worst thing that could happen? He and his boyfriends followed the guards into the palace, flying through every layer of security. He couldn’t help but gasp at the architecture of the palace. It was beautiful.

“Through those doors your majesty,” said one of the guards.

Alexander nodded and the four of them began to make they’re way through the doors when his boyfriends were stopped by the guards.

“Just His Highness may go through.”

In the corner of his eyes, Alex saw his boyfriends tense.

 _Now_  they had a problem.


	2. Act One, Scene Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are these three?” he asked “Bodyguards? I know you work for that President. Alexander Hamilton.”
> 
> Alex swallowed. It was now or never. He could tell his dad the truth or he could lie and maybe he’d keep his head.
> 
> “They’re my boyfriends,” he said calmly “Yes, all three of them.”

**“I’m sorry,” said John, sternly “But that isn’t an option. Whatever is going to happen in that room, we can see too.”**

“Obviously,” said Lafayette, turning toward the bodyguard, “You’ll let us in there.”

“Why do you care?” asked the bodyguard “You three are just his roommates.”

“Let them in,” said, a surprisingly American and familiar, female voice “On the orders of the royal advisor.”

“Angelica?” said Alexander, turning around, confused “What are you doing in England?”

“I came here after I went to Yale,” she explained, “I married John Church.”

“The guy from High School?” he asked, disbelievingly “Really?”

“He’s rich and sweet,” said Angelica, shrugging, “But what on earth are you doing here?”

“Apparently,” he said “I’m supposedly the King’s son.”

“You’re joking,” said Angelica “You are not the King’s son. You are not the son of the most racist and homophobic guy in this country.”

“Apparently,” he repeated

“What the hell is the world coming to?” she muttered “Go through the door. He’ll be in there.”

Alex nodded, thanking Angelica before making his way through the heavy doors. When Alex looked up and saw the king for the first time he wondered how he didn’t realize this before. The king was the same man he’d hated for years. He remembered the bitter taste in his mouth when he realized he’d never come back.

“Alexander,” said the King, “You look like Rachel.”

That was it. No, _You’re back! Welcome home!_ Just: _You look like Rachel_. He didn’t even call him his mother, just _Rachel_. It was true though, he had the same olive toned skin, wavy brown hair and wide eyes. The only thing he had in common with his father was his eye colour; a light blue.

“Thank you?” he said, slightly questioning “I guess?”

The King just nodded.

“Who are these three?” he asked “Bodyguards? I know you work for that President, Alexander.”

Alex swallowed. It was now or never. He could tell his dad the truth or he could lie and maybe he’d keep his head.

“They’re my boyfriends,” he said, “Yes, all three of them.”

When Alexander looked up again he immediately recognized the look in his father’s eyes. He recognized the fire of hatred and disappointed that burned within the man.

“Fine,” said the man, not looking Alexander in the eye, you could just hear the way hatred barely escaped his words, “You can have your  _silly_ relationship but you will live here. You will quit your job with the President. You will learn what you need to learn to be the king of this country.”

Alexander looked at his shoes. He had to quit his job, the one thing other than his boyfriends that he loved more than anything. His job is something that he was practically addicted to and now he had to quit.

“Fine, okay,” he said, snapping at the older man, “I’ll do it, but can I do it on my own terms?”

“It doesn’t matter,” said the King, waving him off, “You’re going to do it within the week. We’re going to move all your stuff to the castle you’ll be staying in until it is your turn on this throne. You’re dismissed.”

Alexander turned and practically ran out of that room, eager to get away from his father.

“So that was your father,” said Herc, saying something as they walked out of the room

“That was my father,” said Alex, nodding “And if you guys will excuse me, I need to send an email.”

“Alex wait,” said Lafayette “Are you okay? Like really okay?”

“Because if you’re not you can tell us,” said Herc, reassuringly

“I’m fine,” said Alex, “Let me just send this email.”

His boyfriends nodded, looking at him as he went to find somewhere to sit down. Alexander kind of wandered through the palace (a palace, he was in a fucking palace) looking for something to sit on and type. Eventually, he found a nice sofa and coffee table. He sat down and pulled his laptop out of its case and began typing.

* * *

 

 **To:** _gwashington@us.cabinet.com_

 **From:** _ahamilton@us.cabinet.com_

 **Cc:** _tjefferson@us.cabinet.com , jmadison@us.cabinet.com , aburr@us.cabinet.com and jadams@us.cabinet.com_

 **Subject:** Resignation

Dear Mister President,

I am regretful to inform you that I must resign from my position as Treasury of The Secretary of The United States. This is due to a personal familial situation that as come up. Regretfully, I’ve moved across the ocean and now reside in the United Kingdom. In short, I am not able to continue working in my position. If you wish, I am able to help you look for someone adequate to fill your position.

Yours Faithfully,

Alexander Hamilton

* * *

 

Alexander sent the email and closed his laptop. It was over. He was officially not affiliated with the US Cabinet.

“Crown Prince Alexander?” asked a guard

“Just Alex,” he said, pinching his nose “Never anything else except for Alex.”

“Okay Alex,” replied the guard, “The Royal Advisor wishes to see you and your acquaintances in the third tea room, just down the hall.”

“Tell her that I’d be there in a minute,” he said, running his hands through his hair nervously “I’ll just go get them.”

The guard nodded

Alexander took a deep breath and put his laptop away. He got up and returned to the door to the Throne room, where he’d left earlier.

“Hey Alex,” said John “Are you good?”

“Yeah,” he replied “Angelica wants to see us in the third tea room. Third?! I mean, how many freaking tea rooms does someone need?!”

This sprouted laughter from his boyfriends

“I’d like you to know that I need at least five tea rooms,” said Lafayette jokingly “What can I say? I am, how you say, _high maintenance_.”

Alex giggles at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Let’s go,” said Herc light-heartedly “We don’t want to keep Angelica waiting.”

The other boys agreed and followed a guard towards the meeting spot.

“Hello boys,” said Angelica, putting down her teacup “I need to catch you four up on what’s going to happen from here. Sit down.”

The four boys sat down quickly while being served tea and biscuits.

“So in the next twenty-four hours, Alexander needs to decide if he will keep his last name or take the last name of the Royal Family, he will need to resign and we will have moved all of your stuff to Windsor Castle. Are you following?”

Alexander nodded slowly

“I’ve already sent my email of resignation,” he said, “And I’d like to keep my last name.”

Angelica nodded, taking out a notepad to scribble down some notes.

“Great,” she said “In the next month you will learn everything you need to know to be king, you will learn how to ride horses traditionally and once you’re ready we will reintroduce you to the public as the new heir. Once we’ve officially announced you can expect to earn many hundreds of thousands of new followers on all platforms, you can expect to ask to be interviewed and you should be ready for all of this. As I am sure you are aware, monarchs and any member of the royal family are not allowed to express their political views. This means you must be neutral on all topics. Do you understand?”

Alexander swallowed. He was used to expressing everything that he felt at every waking moment.

“Yes,” he said, looking down into his palms

He could do this. He’d be a good king. He felt John put a comforting hand on his thigh. Alexander smiled at him.

“That is the agenda,” said Angelica, closing a notebook “I’ll give you a new email and I’ll send you the schedule for your classes. Also, if you plan to stay with these four, they’ll also need to take some lessons, as they’ll be known as your Prince Consorts when you become King.”

Alexander nodded.

“What kind of classes will we have?” asked Herc

“Will our citizenships be an issue?” asked Lafayette

Angelica quickly answered every question they’d ever have asked. Alexander took a deep breath. This was his life now.


	3. Act One, Scene Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go Fuck Yourself,
> 
> Thomas Jefferson
> 
> United States Secretary of State

**Alexander had to admit, this was an upgrade.**

Windsor Castle was so much grander than any place he’d ever been in his life except for Buckingham Palace (Yes, including the White House). He walked into the master bedroom, where all their stuff and been packed away. This master bedroom was easily twice the size of the one they’d had in DC. On one end of the room there was a bookcase and a study, somewhere Alex knew that he’d find himself often. On the other end was a huge bay window overlooking their backyard. There was a bed in the middle of the room, resting on the back of the wall that had to be custom made. The bed was probably two times the size of a king bed to fit the (three men over six feet tall and Alex’s who’s literally 5’6) men who’d sleep there. He sat down at the desk and opened up his laptop. In his mailbox, there were two new emails.

* * *

 

 **To** : _ahamilton@us.cabinet.com_

 **From** : _gwashinton@us.cabinet.com_

 **Cc** :  _tjefferson@us.cabinet.com , jmadison@us.cabinet.com , aburr@us.cabinet.com_ _and_ _jadams@us.cabinet.com_

Re: Resignation

Dear Secretary Hamilton,

I wish to politely decline your resignation. Unless you are able to give a straight, clear answer You still work as our Secretary of the Treasury. I will email you all the work you still need to do until you return from your vacation. Please be warned that Secretary Jefferson is sending you an email.

Yours,

George Washington

President of The United States of America

* * *

 

Alexander groaned. There was no way that he’d be able to tell Washington that he was the fucking Crown Prince, but there was also no way that he’d be able to squirm out of this. He rolled his eyes and then moved on to the next email.

* * *

 

 **To** : _ahamilton@us.cabinet.com_

 **From:** _tjefferson@us.cabinet.com_

 **Re:** Resignation

Hamilton,

Really? Honestly, the first thing I thought was Thank the Heavens there is a God. The second was What kind of universe is this? And the third was This is a prank.

What/who on earth has compelled you to resign and what’s their address? I need to send them some chocolates. Do ask them what kind of chocolate they like. Roses? Orange? Lavender?

In all seriousness, why would you resign? You were doing so well, I honestly thought if you’d been born here you’d of already been President. If you resign this job will become five times more boring than it needs to be. I don’t need someone who’s more of an idiot in charge of our nation's finances.

Go Fuck Yourself,

Thomas Jefferson

United States Secretary of State

* * *

 

Alexander’s jaw had dropped when he finished the email. Jefferson wanted him back? He must be desperate.

“You good my love?” asked John, concerned “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Jeffershit sent me an email,” he said, turning towards John “He doesn’t want me to quit.”

“He must be desperate,” said John

Alexander laughed

“That’s what I thought!”

They laughed together before calming down and talking.

"So how're you feeling?" asked John

"I don't really know to be honest," said Alex, "There's just, so much?"

John looked at him, his face full of concern

"What do you mean?"

“This is insane,” said Alexander “I’m kind overwhelmed? Like this is a lot of responsibility that I don’t think I’m ready to handle. I could barely control the Treasury of one country! There’s no way I could oversee four countries! I’d be a mess! I wouldn’t see any of my other friends ever again! I’d have literally zero private life! None of my other friends will see me the same way ever again! And opinions! My opinions are part of who I am! If I don’t say what I think that I’d go insane!”

“Shh, shh,” said Lafayette soothingly, after seemingly appearing out of nowhere with Herc “Calm down, mon petit lion.”

“Breathe Alexander,” said Herc, sitting down beside him “Deep breaths.”

Alexander felt John rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Listen to us Alex,” said Herc “You’re going to be amazing. Hell, you’re already amazing. Everything you touch is amazing. While you’ve been working with Washington the national debt has never been so low.”

“Exactly,” continued Lafayette “There’s never been a King as beautiful or as perfect as you are. You’ll be a breath of fresh air mon amour. A little change from the current colour scheme your family has going on right now.”

“Perfect,” finished John “You’ll be the best King that there’s ever been Alex. Herc, Laf and I will be proud to be your Prince Consorts.”

“Thank you guys,” said Alex wiping the tears from his eyes, “I really needed to hear that.”

His boyfriends’ only response was to hold him tighter as they fell asleep in his new bed.

Alexander had decided that nobody needed fourteen spoons to eat a meal.

Over the past few weeks, Alexander had grasped everything Angelica had taught him and taken it in stride. He adjusted to the constant surveillance, constant politeness, table manners, posture, wardrobe rules and he’d even adjusted to the fact that he had horses in his backyard. The one thing that was still absolutely absurd was the fact that he needed to remember the functions of fourteen different types of spoons.

 

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe that I’ve remembered everything,” said Alex, after finishing his test  “This is insane! You need to know all that?!”

“I know right?” said Angelica “At least you do know it.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know if I’ve told you but we’re hosting a ball for you in three days. It’s where we're going to announce you and your new titles.”

“Three days?!”

Alexander was nervous and thankful.

He was nervous because he’d never have a normal life again after this and he was thankful because than maybe Washington would stop pestering him with emails. Over the past month, Washington hadn’t stopped and Alexander was about to outright tell him his secret.

“Three days,” said Angelica, nodding “We’ve got a suit already being made for you, you’ll need to go in for a little more tailoring but it’ll be fine. All you have to worry about is making sure you don’t fall.”

Alexander took a deep breath.

“So all I have to worry about is not falling off a grand staircase?”

“Yup.”

Alexander groaned and Angelica laughed.


	4. Act One, Scene Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Crown Prince and Heir to the British throne, His Highness, Alexander Hamilton!”

**The preparations for the ball were tedious.**

He went to tailoring sessions, last minute ballroom dancing refreshers and several fancy dinners. He’d been lucky enough to be able to avoid his father during the majority of his lessons, but sometimes he’d catch a glance of the man working on some paperwork in a tea room. He’d always been sure to walk the other way when that happened though.

After Angelica had told him about the ball, Alexander had seen many news articles speculation on who the new Prince could be. Most famous British Celebrities who shared the same birthday as Alexander himself. Alexander was pleasantly surprised to find a list that included himself. It noted his unknown parentage and Birthday as contributing factors.

He was currently scrolling through another list that had put Benedict Cumberbatch at the top of their list. When he reached the bottom he found another suggested article that caught his eyes.

**_ROYAL FAMILY TREE - WHAT THIS NEW PRINCE MEANS FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY TREE_ **

_With a prince that has the possibility of not even being white,what does it mean for the family tree?_ _[ READ MORE] _

Alexander clicked the link curiously and continued to read the article.

_This new prince has everyone’s heads spinning. The Late Prince James II was a boy that sprung from an affair between King James I and an English Woman named Philippa Adams. This had been a rare occurrence where the Crown Prince had sprung from an affair, not a marriage. Since this new Prince has emerged people can only wonder if this Prince will even be caucasian. In this day and, age it would be just as likely for the man to be half asian, black or hispanic. Experts say that this will be drastically different than-_

Alexander forced his eyes away from the page.

They were speculating his race? What was next?

He took a deep breath. Maybe this’d soften the blow when the citizens of the country found out that he wasn’t even British.

He closed the tab, deciding that this wasn’t really halping him at all. INstead, he turned to something familiar and comforting- his work. He opened up his email, checking on an update on his financial plan. This plan would be the last thing that’d he do in his position and he had worked on it for at least year before he’d proposed it last month. The vote had been held yesterday and he needed to know if it passed. In his inbox, there were two new emails. One from Jefferson and one from the President. He decided to open the one from Jefferson first, to soften the blow. Because surely, if Jefferson had emailed him it must’ve not passed.

 **To** :  _ahamilton@us.cabinet.com_

**From:** _tjefferson@us.cabinet.com_

 **Subject:** _Debt Plan_

You’re Welcome.

Go Fuck Yourself,

Thomas Jefferson

United States Secretary of State

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows, confused. What did he mean _You’re Welcome_? He shrugged and opened the email from the President.

 **To** : _ ahamilton@us.cabinet.com , tjefferson@us.cabinet.com , jmadison@us.cabinet.com , aburr@us.cabinet.com ,  jadams@us.cabinet.com , jmonroe@us.senate.com , bdesteuben@us.congress.com \+ 528 More ( _ _ VIEW) _

**From:** _gwashington@us.cabinet.com_

 **Subject:** _US Debt Plan_

After a vote today at the senate, the debt plan created by Secretary Alexander Hamilton was passed. If you’ve any concerns please contact me so I can forward it to Mister Secretary once he is off his vacation.

Thanks,

George Washington

President of The United States

Alexander almost squealed in glee. His plan passed! Even though he’d resigned he’d still left an impact on the country. He could sleep peacefully now.

Alexander had never so stressed in his life.

Standing behind the biggest double doors in his life, he waited for his turn to be called out the doors. He fiddled with a button on the deep emerald suit he’d been given that morning.

_He could do this._

Every country that Britain had an alliance with had sent their leaders to this ball. That meant that his ex-coworkers would be here to witness his first public appearance. Alexander reached for his phone when he felt it buzz in his pocket.

**George Washington**

_The ball is about to begin. Are you here?”_

**Me**

_Yeah, you’ll see me in a second._

After sending the text, Alexander quickly powered down his phone and slipped it back in his pocket. He walked over to the side of the door, as they began announcing come distant relatives of his. It was still crazy to him, that he belonged with the rich and royal, not with the poor and scrappy, the way he’d been living for most of his life. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, quickly fixing any wispy, flyaway hairs, putting each back in their rightful place.

“Hello love,” said Herc, walking up from behind him “Nice suit, must’ve been made by a professional.”

Herc finished the statement with a wink, making Alex laugh. Since they’d arrived, Herc had been working with the tailors and he’d continue until Alex was crowned King.

“I dunno,” said Alex smirking, “I think there might be a loose button.”

“On a suit made by your truly?” asked Herc, raising an eyebrow, “Never.”

“Of course,” said Alex smiling “Only the best from the Great Hercules Mulligan.”

Through the doors they heard a guard call out:

“Duke of Cornwall, His Grace, John Laurens!”

At those words, John walked through the giant double doors.

“Better get ready,” said Lafayette, walking past them “We’ll be next.”

After John, it was Herc’s turn.

“Duke of Cambridge, His Grace, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette!”

Alexander swallowed. In a few seconds, everything would be different, forever.

“Duke of York, His Grace, Hercules Mulligan!”

As Herc walked through the grand doors, Alexander was ushered over to where he’d stand as he made his first ever public appearance.

“Crown Prince and Heir to the British throne, His Highness, Alexander Hamilton!”

_In, out. In out. Go._


	5. Act One, Scene Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you’re the Prince? Not gonna lie, I wasn’t expecting that.”

**Alexander had never heard so many gasps in his life.**

As soon as his name was said he walked through the doors, holding his head high and proud, avoiding all eye contact. He ignored the whispers, even when they became screams. He didn't know how he was going to survive this night. Worrying about not tripping was enough for him, He could hear the whispers in the background as he walked down the grand staircase, his only goal to reach the middle of the room. As he walked, he could see someone in the corner of his eye, trying to part the crowd. He ignored the man determinedly, not really wanting to have to talk to people at this ball.

“Excuse me,” said the man “I’m sorry but- Hamilton!”

At his name, Alexander turned around to face the man who used to be his boss. George Washington, the President of the United States of America.

“Hello sir,” he said dryly “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I feel like you owe me an explanation, Your Highness.” said the man, walking up to Alex.

The title was tagged on as an afterthought, in almost a joking manner. The man gave him the same look that he’d given him every time that he knew that Alex did something. This man had become almost like a father figure before the whole royalty ordeal.

“I didn’t know,” Alex began slowly, “I only found out when about twenty guards showed up on my front lawn a couple hours after I took the test. Soon I was on an airplane and I’d met the man who’d abandoned me and my mother. Since then, I’ve been learning all the things I should’ve learned when I was a teenager and become really rich. So no, I had no idea that this was going to happen. And I’d never thought to find my father’s whereabouts before because I didn’t want anything to do with the man.”

“I see,” said the President, “I guess I actually have to find a replacement. Does your offer for help still stand?”

“Of course sir,” said Alexander “I’ll use every spare minute. There’s nothing else I’d rather do.”

Washington smiled at him.

“It’s good to see you again,” said the President “We’ll miss you back in DC. The office will be quieter and hopefully, Jefferson will get along better with the new Treasury Secretary than he did with you.”

“I’ll miss being there,” promised Alexander, shaking the man’s hand. “I’ll also miss fighting with Jefferson.”

“You should thank him,” said the President, shaking Alexander’s hand. “It was because of him that your plan got through.”

After talking to the President, Alexander walked away from the middle of the floor, though he was still being followed and questioned by about every other person. He was walking away from the Canadian Prime Minister when he bumped into someone.

“Sorry about that,” he said, wiping himself off.

“Not a problem Hamilton,” said a familiar southern drawl “Not a single problem.”

“Jefferson,” he said blankly. This was the last man that he wanted to see.

“So you’re the Prince?” asked Jefferson rhetorically “Not gonna lie, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I didn’t either,” said Alex, avoiding making eye contact with Jefferson, “Thank you by the way.”

Jefferson smirked

“Your welcome,” he said, smirking, “I thought that I kind of owed you after the whole Hemmings situation.”

Alexander nodded.

“I guess you did,” he agreed

“I can’t really be mean to you now,” said Thomas “Don’t wanna commit treason and get myself banned do I? I happen to like the British Isles, I’ve got some family here.”

Alexander laughed

“I guess you can’t,” he agreed “I’d imagine that they wouldn’t appreciate me banning you.”

“Life at the office will be quieter,” said Jefferson “Goodbye, Hamilshit.”

“Bye, Jeffershit,” said Alex, nodding, walking away.

Alexander walked away from Jefferson and towards the table with the champagne. He was about to grab a flute when it was announced that it was time to dance. Alex was immediately swept up into the arms of a stranger.

“Hello Your Highness,” said a female voice with a thick Dutch accent from behind him “Care to dance?”

When Alex turned around he was met with a young woman. She was a little shorter than he was, something that was quite a feat. He was a little proud.

“Of course milady,” said Alex, taking her hand “And who might you be?”

“Maria Lewis, Princess of Belgium,” she replied “It is a lovely night.”

“That it is,” agreed Alex, nodding

They danced around the room gracefully before Alex asked the question that he’d wanted to ask from the minute she announced her title.

“How was it growing up?” he asked suddenly “I mean, as royalty?”

“I don’t really know how to describe it,” she said slowly, “It was normal for me, it’s all I’ve ever known. I was always surrounded by bodyguards, always pampered and had people weighing on my hand and foot. Anything I wanted I got with no questions asked. It was a pretty easy childhood.”

“So that was the life I missed out on,” said Alex, “I wish that’s the life that I had.”

“How was your childhood?” asked the Princess “How was living away from your true life?”

Before Alex could answer they were forced to switch partners. Alex was handed over to another man, almost tripping on him as he walked.

“Hello,” said the girl “How are you, your highness?”

“Wonderful,” said Alex, “How are you? I didn’t catch your name.”

“I didn’t throw it,” said the girl, smirking “And I’m wonderful. I’m Eliza.”

“Are you Angelica’s sister?” Alex asked, recognizing her name “I went to High School with her.”

“You’re that Alex?” she asked, surprised, “Angelica told me about the little guy who didn’t keep his mouth shut in a debate.”

Alexander laughed heartily.

“I guess I am,” said Alex “She always told me about her sisters and how they were the light of her world.”

Eliza giggled

“That sounds like her,” she said, nodding “I came here to visit earlier in the week and she invited me to the ball.”

“I’m glad she did,” said Alex smiling “It was nice to meet you, Eliza.”

“You too your Highness,” she said as the song finished.

Alex took a deep breath.

_These balls weren’t so hard._

“Son!”

_Crap._


	6. Act One, Scene Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex watched as the King raised his flute of champagne and the cameras of many news stations zoomed in on the monarchs face.

**Alex needed to walk away and pretend that he didn’t hear that.**

If he did, he could get through this ball without totally embarrassing himself by screaming at the literal King of England.

So he did.

He speed walked away from the direction of the voice and towards the crowd of people, hoping to get lost in the sea of representatives. He walked through the shoulders of people, keeping his head down. Now was one of the few times in his life that he was thankful for his vertically challenged body. Because he was so short, it was easier for him to avoid the eyes of others. He could feel the king following him, with the crowd parting behind him. People had begun to notice the King’s movement and started noticing him more. He sped up his walking, trying to get to his new destination: Lafayette. He was almost there when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

“I’m going to pretend not to know that you were avoiding me,” said the deep voice of the King “You’re doing well at this ball, son.”

Alexander grimaced at the word son but answered anyways.

“Thanks, I guess,” he replied

The King nodded thoughtfully.

“You’re doing well, talking to the Princess of Belgium,” said the King “You know, you could still ditch those pesky ‘boyfriends’ of yours. It isn’t a good image. I would much rather you married a nice lady, you could even choose!”

Alexander restrained himself from scowling at his father.

“I won’t be leaving them anytime soon,” he said steely, “I’ve been with them for five years now, I won’t be leaving them for you at any point time. That, you can bet your life on.”

His father gave him the same look he’d given his mother when they still lived together. To anyone else, it may have looked like his father was smiling, but in reality, Alex knew what his father was thinking. He wouldn’t stop harassing him until he was dead.

“Fine,” said his father, “I’ll be making a toast in a second, do pay attention.”

His father turned around to walk towards the main stage. Alex grimaced before walking over to Lafayette.

“Are you okay mon amour?” said Lafayette, “I saw your father talking to you, you looked to be in distress.”

“It’s fine,” said Alex, “He was trying to convince me to leave you guys. I quickly let him know that it wasn’t going to happen.”

Lafayette nodded, patting his shoulder affectionately.

“I know you wouldn’t,” he said, “And we wouldn’t ditch you.”

Alex smiled softly and squeezed Lafayette’s hands, lovingly. At that moment, the king started tapping a glass.

“Attention everyone!” said the King loudly, “Attention!”

Once everyone in the hall was facing the King he began speaking again.

“This night is very exciting for us all,” said the King brightly “My son has returned!”

The crowd clapped and cheered loudly. Alex saw how this man had made such a successful country even though he was so unlikable as a person. This man knew how to play a crowd.

“Though we still mourn the death of the beloved Prince James, we celebrate our new Prince!” he said vibrantly, “Prince Alexander is already a successful young man, who before realizing who he truly was, worked under President George Washington of The United States. There, he worked as the Treasury of The Secretary, so I have no doubt that he will carry our country through the next generation with true success.”

The crowd cheered once more, looking upon Alexander as he tried to control his blush. Because as much as he hated his father, the man really knew how to flatter someone.

“I propose a toast,” announced the King loudly, “To our new Prince and the prosperity of this country for the years to come!”

Alex watched as the King raised his flute of champagne and the cameras of many news stations zoomed in on the monarchs face. Alexander found it only right for him to raise his own flute, he must keep up this new image after all. The next few seconds felt like they were going in slow motion. It felt like a million years as Alexander watched his father take a sip and then slowly fall to the ground. Alexander watched in horror as nobody moved to go help the man. The only reaction was for the cameras of the new stations to zoom in on the limp form of the King.

Alexander ran through the crowd as it parted like the red sea. He reached his father quickly and leant down to hear the breathing of his father. Alexander took a steady breath when he heard the shallow breathing and slow heartbeat.

“Somebody get a doctor!” screamed Alexander “Get it now!”

At his words, it was like some had pressed play on the world again. People started moving again, security guards came running toward him and he was pushed out of the way. He was taken by another security guard, holding his arm and pulling him roughly.

“I have The Lion,” said the security guard into the walkie-talkie, “I repeat I have The Lion. There has been an assassination attempt on the Panther. The Lion will be taken to the safe place.”

Alexander watched as the security guard, a brown haired lady in her twenties, pulled him through the intricate walls of Buckingham Palace. He seemed to be underground as they walked towards an unknown destination.

“Go in there Your Highness,” said the lady, “You will be safe there. Your partners will be brought here in a moment.”

With that, Alex walked into the safe room. Inside, it was seemingly another tea room but with more security guards and some monitors in the corner of the room. On those monitors, there was a display of the ballroom. The other world leaders could be seen being escorted out of the ballroom and most likely towards their own safe rooms. The King’s body had already been escorted out of the ballroom, yet it remained in chaos. Alex moved his attention away from the monitors and towards the TV screen in front of them. Playing was BBC showing a clip of his father falling to the ground, with a panel on the side, showing his reaction. He watched his own face with morbid curiosity. He watched as he looked at his father in horror before running off to him.

“Alex!” said the familiar voice of John, “You’re okay!”

“Hey John,” said Alex “Do you know where Herc and Laf are?”

“I didn’t see them come in,” said John “I’m sure they’ll be fine. There’s a lot of security guards.”

Alex nodded before closing his eyes. This night had gone from one kind of scary to another entirely.


	7. Act One, Scene Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The King has been pronounced dead,”

**“The King has been pronounced dead,” announced Angelica, expression stony, “The doctors said it was some kind of fast-acting poison, he was killed before he could even make it to the hospital. They had no chance to revive him, even before he was in an ambulance.”**

Alexander took a deep breath, shaking with anxiety. It felt like the walls were caving in on him, suffocating him. His nails were digging into his palms, creating little cuts. It was then that he felt Herc grab his wrist comfortingly, grounding him. Alex looked up at him, smiling in thanks. Herc just nodded, understanding.

“This means that Alexander is now King and must be crowned as soon as possible. The plan is to crown Alexander in three days time and hold the funeral the day after that. Alexander will be taught by myself on the logistics of the coronation.”

Alexander nodded squeezing the hands of Herc and John as Laf rubbed Herc’s back.

“Now, to address the real problem,” she said “A monarch has never been married to multiple people, nor have they ever been unwed before they were crowned. This is something that we’ve never faced before, and we’re not sure about how the general public will react.”

“Listen,” said John, “I don’t really care about the titles. All I care about, and I’m sure Laf and Herc agree, is to stay together.”

“And you will,” reassured Angelica “The only thing is, you’ll have to get married very publically and probably much sooner then you’d want. This could also raise awareness for polyamorous couples and should make minorities like people of colour and those part of the LGBTQ community feel represented. Again, this is a first for all of Britain, with the royal family being strictly caucasian, cisgender and heterosexual.”

Alexander felt uncomfortable. The way that Alex wants to get married was a very private ceremony with only their closest friends. Instead, what was supposed to be something for him and his boyfriends, now it was something for the world.

“You need to make a public statement,” said Angelica “You can write it if you want, or we can get someone else to.”

“I can do it,” said Alexander immediately “I wouldn’t want someone else putting words into my own mouth.”

Angelica nodded

“Okay then,” she said “You guys can head home, take some time to yourselves. I know that you probably need it right now, I can’t imagine how hard this is for you.”

The group nodded before heading up to their new rooms. Because Alex was now King, he had to live in Buckingham Palace. Unlike Windsor Castle, Buckingham Palace felt completely untouchable and impersonal. He felt like he was living in a museum. The new room was so much grander, gold decorating the entire room. All of it felt like he was living someone else’s life like it was the plot of some crazy TV show, not his life.

“I hate this,” muttered Alex “I hate all of this.”

“We know you do,” said John “But we can get through this, together.”

Alex kissed John softly in response before pulling out his laptop and opening up a new document to write his public announcement of his father’s death.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Alexander stood at the podium tiredly, waiting for the signal from the cameramen.

The cameraman made a quick salute with his fingers.

“I had never been close to my father,” Alexander began “Finding out he was the King of England had been the biggest surprise in my entire life. These past few months reconnecting with him have been something I will cherish forever.”

Alexander looked down, taking another deep breath.

“My father was a King that will forever be remembered. He is one of the only Kings to recognize that his mistakes, cheating on his late wife, by finding my late brother and I. My father was a King that was humble enough to know his own mistakes.”

Alexander looked around the crowd, watching as the citizens looked at their feet in mourning. He bowed his head and walked away from the podium, as his father’s coffin was carried toward his final resting place. He fiddled with the cuff of his suit, avoiding every attempt at eye contact, whether it be with a person or one of the many cameras. It had been difficult for Alexander to speak of his father that way. What Alexander remembered of his father, wasn’t a picture perfect father that he’d described to the crowd. He remembered his father coming in and out of his life before he eventually left permanently. He remembered how his father would beat him if he even thought of disobeying him. He remembered when his father would glare at his mother before Alexander heard her screams later that night. The thought of his childhood brought tears to his eyes before he wiped them away with the back of his hand. The man that he knew wasn’t the man that rest of the world knew, Alex knew this for sure.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

As Alexander went to bed that night he couldn’t help but toss and turn as the traumatizing events flashed behind his eyelids. He was almost ripping his hair out as he saw his dad falling to the ground, over and over, and over again.

As he moved in his sleep he felt Herc’s, tighten around him as Herc slept, unconsciously holding him closer. Alexander shut his eyes, hoping for a couple of minutes of sleep for the next day. The next day was his coronation, to make his reign official. Soon, they’d be rotating all the money with his father’s face on it out of the rotation and new ones with his own face would be coming in. It was strange for him to think that his face would be on currency in multiple different countries. His new life as royalty impacted things that he had eventually wanted to do. He had eventually wanted to write one of his own books about his childhood and how he got where he did. Now though, retiring may not be an option for him anymore.

His eyes trailed the design of his boyfriend's face, each curve creating the face of one of the men that he loves. He kissed Herc’s nose lightly before closing his eyes again. He led his thoughts into circles, luring himself to sleep.


	8. Act One, Scene Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right,” said Thomas, sighing “He’s a king now.”

**Letters were being sent out to the leaders of the world, two for each.**

One was a white themed envelope, with elegant roses decorating the sides of the parchment, an invitation to the coronation of the newest King of England, Alexander Hamilton.

The other envelope was black and very plain except for the red seal, complete with the crest of the royal family. This envelope contained the invitation to the funeral of the late James I.

George Washington was sitting in the oval office on a Monday morning when he’d received the invitations. He had been working on his newest address for the upcoming press event. He wasn't sure who on earth would send actual mail, but was strangely charmed.

 “Come in,” said the President, responding to the knock he’d heard on the door.

“There are two letters for you,” his personal assistant, a young man named Jamie, said as he walked into the office. “They’re from his Royal Majesty Alexander.”

George’s nose wrinkled at the title given to his previous Treasury Secretary. The title seemed too grand for the young man he’d met all those years ago, a man who was hungry for what the world had to offer to him. The President sighed before gesturing for Jamie to set the letters on his desk.

“Thank you, Jamie,” said the man “You’re dismissed.”

The young man bowed his head before seeing himself out.

The President opted to open the white letter first, hoping for the colours to be the indicators of which event each was for. Inside, there were two pieces of thick parchment.

_Mr. President,_

_You’ve been cordially invited to celebrate the coronation of King Alexander. It is to take place on the seventeenth of August of this year. We would be honoured if you and your plus one would attend. You will stay in the palace for your trip._

_Angelica Schuyler Church_

_Royal Advisor_

The President moved on to the second letter, though instead of the fancy, elegant script that was written in the first letter, he recognized the scrawled handwriting of his ex-employee.

_George,_

_As I write this I am still registering the fact that my biological father has died. I can only ask that you be there for my coronation and the funeral. I understand, however, that you might feel betrayed, even angry or frustrated, but I would really appreciate it. This is the start of a whole new novel in the saga that is my life, and I hope you’ll be there to witness it._

_Eternally Grateful,_

_Alex Hamilton_

George took a deep breath. He would’ve gone to Alexander’s coronation, even if he hadn’t wanted George to come. Alexander had become something like a son to George and over the years, the boy had become protective over the young man, even showing a slight bias to the man on the Senate floor. He wrote his reply on one of the stray pieces of paper that he had in his office.

_Mrs. Schuyler Church,_

_I’d be honoured to attend King Alexander’s coronation, expect to see me by the sixteenth._

_George Washington_

_President of The United States of America_

He took a sip of water before sealing that envelope and moving on to the next.

_Mr. President,_

_You’ve been invited to celebrate the life and mourn the death of the late James I. The funeral will take place on the eighteenth of August this year._

_Angelica Schuyler Church_

_Royal Advisor_

George wrote his letter quickly before somebody knocked on the door.

“Come in,” said the President tiredly, rubbing his temples slowly.

The President resisted sighing when Thomas Jefferson walked into the room.

“Sir,” the man said, “I was wondering about how we're going to carry out the financial plan without Hamilton to oversee the procedures.”

“I’m going over to the UK in a couple days,” said the older man tiredly “I can ask King Alexander about it while I’m there.”

The President resisted laughing as he watched his Secretary have a double take.

“Right,” said Thomas, sighing “He’s a king now.”

Thomas sounded resigned like he couldn't believe that this was the way that his life had ended up.

George shared a look of understanding with the other man. He wasn’t used to referring to the young man like a King. The man had always had a larger than life personality and work ethic, George had always thought that the young man was destined for greatness. He knew that Alexander would no doubt be remembered in the years to come, something that Alexander had always wanted, but George knew that he wanted to do it on his own merit. George knew that Alexander would be disappointed by the way that his life turned out. That he’d be disappointed that instead of him earning his way to the top, he was forced on to a shortcut.

“It is strange isn’t it?” said George bemused, “I remember when I met him while he was still at Columbia. He was so scrappy and determined.”

Thomas nodded.

“I remembered his first day here,” he said slowly, “I was impressed by his reputation, graduating so young and joining the Administration at only twenty-one! When he opened his mouth I knew that he’d be the perfect debate partner.”

George smiled at the other man, someone that he’d learned to trust over the past six years working at the White House. If he was being honest, he had only hired Thomas for the Republican vote. He snapped back into reality, turning to face Thomas.

“Will that be all Thomas?” he asked politely.

Thomas seemed to also snap out of whatever state of mind that he was in. His eyes refocused.

“That’s it, sir,” he said slowly before leaving.

As the door shut behind him, George was left alone with his thoughts. George didn't have a doubt in his mind that Alexander would be a good king, but what he did doubt was the public. Would the public accept Alexander as an American? Would they accept him for him and his partners? George couldn’t help but worry about Alexander’s safety in the UK. James, I was assassinated for having affairs and being conservative, what would that mean for Alexander? He was the least stereotypical king they’d ever had, but would they accept him for it?

George rubbed his temples tiredly.


	9. Act One, Scene Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander was slightly more stressed than the word could convey.
> 
> Preparations were stressful.
> 
> Rules were stressful.
> 
> Formalities were stressful.

The coronation was in two days.

The funeral was in three.

Alexander had never been more stressed in his life. He had been calmer when he had received his letter from Columbia. He had been calmer when he had first come to America. He had been calmer when he started his job as the Treasury Secretary. But now, as he ate breakfast with his boyfriends, he felt more stressed in the world. He poked at his waffles slowly, not eating anything.

“Hey,” said John softly, “Eat something, you’ve got a big couple of days ahead of you.”

“‘M not hungry,” said Alexander, tiredly, “Don’t want to.”

“You need to eat, mon chou,” said Lafayette softly, whispering in his ear, “Come on, you can do it.”

Alexander hesitated.

“I’ll give you a back rub later,” said Herc, trying to convince him

Alexander huffed before taking a tiny bite.

Each of his boyfriends smiled brightly at him, and that alone convinced him to take another bite. The smiles of his boyfriends gave him the motivation that he needed to actually finish his meal, something he didn’t do that often. 

“Come on Alex,” said Angelica “We need to think about what is going to happen during your coronation and what you need to do.”

Alex instantly became stressed again as Angelica spoke. His shoulders tensed, his back gained a rigid state.

Lafayette put a comforting hand on Alexander’s shoulder, sending him a comforting look.

Alexander took a deep breath.

All he had to do was get through the rest of the day.

Twelve more hours until he could just lay in bed with his loves.

Twelve more hours.

_Twelve more hours._

Yeah, easy.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Alexander was slightly more stressed than the word could convey.

Preparations were stressful.

Rules were stressful.

Formalities were stressful.

It was all too much for him to comprehend. Everything was flying at him from every direction and attacking him and, and-

“Alex? Hello?” said Angelica, waving a hand in front of her face “Is anyone in there?”

“Uhh, y-yeah,” said Alex, dazed “Yeah. I’m here.”

“Good,” she said slowly, “This is important. If you forget this during the coronation you’re fucking screwed.”

Alex started fidgeting, his hands shaking.

“Y-yeah,” he said “Totally.”

“Great! So that means that you need to memorize this script and memorize these steps.”

Alex nodded before trying again to focus. This would be his first impression as a king. This would determine his reputation around the country,  _across the globe_.

**_Jesus fuck._ **

“So I need you to take this with you back into your room,” Angelica continued “And remember, if you screw this up, you’re fucked.”

Alexander nodded and walked to the study, the quietest part in the entire castle, also the only place that he could concentrate when he was alone. He retreated into the corner of the spacious room and curled into the bean bags.

He pulled out his new work and sat down and pulled out the work. He took out his phone and listened to the playlist he had created for when he needed to calm down and focus.

He drummed his pen against his thigh as he tried to focus.

He tried to zero in on his work trying to make the rest of the world disappear like he normally did. Just trying to work away from his problems like he always did.

It wasn’t working.

_He turned the music up louder._

He tried again. Reading and rereading each and every word, trying to drill the script into his mind. He tried to ignore everything that was happening around him.

It wasn’t working.

_Why wasn’t working?_

-*-*-*-*-

Alexander was on the verge of a panic attack.

He rushed up the stairs into his room, not really paying attention to the world around it. All of it feeling a little irrelevant at the moment. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself so he screamed into a pillow trying to get rid of his pent up emotions but nothing seemed to be working. He tried to punch his pillows but he wanted something to break to break, to hurt.

He screamed before he curled into a ball on the floor, feeling the walls closing in on him. He couldn’t remember where he was and the breath just wasn't coming to him. He started whimpering as he rolled on the ground, panicking.

He couldn’t do any of this anymore. He wasn’t going to be a good King, he wasn’t good enough for this country, he wasn’t good enough,  _he wasn’t good enough._  The room was spinning around him, making him feel light headed as he tried to ground himself. He tried to take deep breaths, to count to ten and do everything that his therapist would tell him to do. He was trying  _so hard_ ,  _so fucking hard_ , to be the guy that everyone wanted him to be. He wanted to be the secure boyfriend, the reliable King and supportive friend, he wanted to be that  _so hard_. Why couldn’t he be what the world wanted him to be? Why would he never be good enough? Why, why, why,  _why_!? He was trying so hard to be okay but he never felt good enough, he never felt like he was enough for the world.

He screamed loudly hitting the ground as he did in frustration. He screamed as he dug his nails into his arms, dragging them down forcefully. People were running towards him and screaming, but he couldn’t hear them. All he could hear were his thoughts echoing in his head as the tears would just cascade down his cheeks, unstoppable waterfalls. He felt his lungs burning, and his head spinning with nausea. He felt like he was burning like he was emerged in lava. Nothing around him was real, all he could feel was the doubt creeping in the back of his mind. Black spots danced across his vision, he felt like he was going to pass out. He, he, he, he,  _he was safe._

He felt John’s familiar arms wrapped around his torso.

_He calmed down._

He heard Lafayette’s French whispers in his ear.

_He took a deep breath._

He felt Herc’s sinking into his hair, playing with the strands softly.

_He was okay._

Alexander melted into John’s arms before falling asleep.

_He didn’t deserve them._


	10. Act One, Scene Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alex!” said Herc, surprised “Your hair! It’s so cute!”

Alexander wasn’t ready for the coronation.

Unlike what they’d said in Frozen, it wasn’t just a quick ceremony. It was like a movie, with cues rolls and acting. He didn’t know how he would make it through the day. His day started at six in the morning when he and his boyfriends were pulled out of bed by the maids. He dizzily made his way towards where they would do his hair and give him the clothes he was to wear.

“What would you like me to do today Your Majesty?” asked the hairdresser.

Alex opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it quickly. Normally, he’d just ask them to put it in a sleek ponytail to keep it out of his face, but something within him stopped him. This was a new chapter of his life he needed something new, something different.

“I have an idea.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

Alexander thanked the maid lightly as he took the suit from her. He took the simple black suit and put it on slowly. As he buttoned up the final buttons and out in his cufflinks he looked in the mirror. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair lightly, still not used to what he had asked the hairdresser to do. He paced around the room while breathing heavily. He looked at the mirror, staring himself right in the eye. He straightened his posture and took a deep breath.

“You are not going to screw up,” he told his reflection calmly, “You are going to be calm, you will remember your lines, your cues and everything that you have to do. Everything is going to go perfectly. It will be fine.”

Alexander took a deep breath in.

He smiled at his reflection,

He breathed out.

He could do this.

He straightened out his suit, fixed his cufflinks and ran his hand through his hair before walking out the door. Once he walked out the door he bumped into Lafayette.

“Mon amour!” said the Frenchman excitedly, “You’re hair! It’s beautiful! I love it!”

“You do?” asked Alex nervously “I was really nervous about it.”

“Oui!” said the other man excitedly “It is much shorter but it is so  _mignon_!”

Alexander smiled brightly and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek quickly before hugging him tightly.

“Thanks, Laf,” he said quietly “I really needed a boost of confidence.”

“It is my pleasure,” said Lafayette, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead. “Now, come with me! We must get going!”

Alexander smiled before linking his arm through Laf’s and following him down the hall.

As they passed guards, Alex nodded at each of them making sure to smile as he did. If he was going to live here for the rest of his life, he wanted them to like him. So, he tried his best to make every employee feel appreciated as they went to where Angelica would prepare him for the coronation. He smiled as he saw John started running down the hall and laughing.

“Alex!” said the other boy smiling brightly, “You hair! I love it! It’s so cute!”

John finished his sentence by ruffling Alex’s hair playfully.

Alex smiled brightly at his boyfriend before simply kissing him.

“I thought it was time for something new, for this chapter of our lives,” he said “Just promise me that you guys will never cut your hair off. I love your hair so much! It’s so beautiful! Fluffy! And-and ugh!”

“We get it, Lex,” said John “Don’t worry I will never cut my hair off and I’m sure that Laf won’t either. That is one look that Lafayette can’t rock.”

Alex laughed as Lafayette grunted.

“I resent that you are correct,” said the man bitterly “I will never cut my hair.”

The two men laughed and kept on walking down the hall towards the meeting place. As they walked through the doors Alexander looked up to see that Herc was already there and waiting for them.

“Alex!” said Herc, surprised “Your hair! It’s so cute!”

Alex couldn’t help blushing brightly as he walked to Herc and kissing the other boys cheek silently as they walked together. Alexander waved at Angelica as they got closer to the woman.

“Hey Alex,” said Angelica happily “I like your hair, it’s a nice change.”

Alex nodded in return and walked over to her and looked her in the eye.

“So,” he said slowly “What are the last touches that need to happen?”

“Nothing really,” said Angelica slowly, “Just be prepared! This is your day! Make it fun! It’ll be a good time.”

Alexander smiled, feeling confident for the first time in a while. Angelica had always had the ability to make him feel better than anyone else could, she and Eliza of course. Alex leaned into Herc, letting the other man basically support his entire weight. Alexander smiled uncinsiou0sly as Herc wrapped his arms around him, making the smaller man feel safe and loved.

“What can we do?” asked John, directing his question to Angelica, “We just want to make this as easy as possible for Alex to do. We know it’s stressful.”

Alex smiled at John thankfully. John just smiled and nodded.

“You guys will be in the front row right there to encourage him silently,” said Angelica “Other than that, there isn’t much more that you guys can do.”

Lafayette just smiled at Alex and put his hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll be right there.”

-*-*-*-*-

Alexander took a deep breath as he walked across the room. He walked towards the doors of the chapel stopping in front of them as he waited for his signal to walk through the doors. On his chest, he had his medals from his time in the United States Army when he’d worked as a general as soon as he’d turned eighteen. Somehow, he’s risen the ranks within a year before retiring and going to university. On his back, he had a heavy red cape. He knew that his boyfriends and some of his friends were in that room waiting for him to appear. He could hear a choir in the background beginning to sing as the security guards pushed him towards the door. He closed his eyes before walking through the doors one last time before his life would change forever.


	11. Act One, Scene Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God.”

**Bolded words were taken from Wikipedia**

Alexander imagined that there was no one in the room as he walked to the altar.

He kept his chin up and his gaze forward. He looked into the eyes of the bishop who then spoke out loudly.

“ **Sirs, I here present unto you** Alexander Hamilton,  **your undoubted King. Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?** ”

The people in the room spoke their minds, all acclaiming him. Then the priest turned to Alex and looked him in the eye.

“ **Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the Union of South Africa, Pakistan and Ceylon, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?** ”

“ **I solemnly promise so to do,** ” said Alex shakily, playing with the cuffs of his sleeve nervously

The bishop modded before speaking once more.

“ **Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?** ”

“I will,” said Alex avoiding the eye contact of everyone in the room, standing as tall as he can.

“ **Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the United Kingdom the Protestant Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolable the settlement of the Church of England, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in England? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of England, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?** ”

Alex took a deep breath before speaking again, this would be the last part of this.

“ **All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God.** ”

As Alex breathed out the last word he felt his shoulders relax slightly. As he finished the choir began singing once more. Alex let himself calm down even as the bishop started reciting a player. He breathed shakily as someone removed the cape from his back and led him to the anointing chair where someone placed an anointing gown in him. A gold cloth was placed above his head as the bishop took an put it on his forehead and heart. He stood up and people began placing more robes and jewelry on him. He stood up straight as people came him a staff and place a ring on his finger, signalling his marriage to the nation.

The bishop began a prayer and then he walked over to Alex carrying the crown, the single thing that would change what he was, and who he was as a person. As the bishop placed the crown on his head.

He stood there, head held high as the choir sung and someone wrapped him in the new purple robe before he began walking out of the room. He glanced to the side at John, Laf and Herc as he left the room.

And then it was over. He was done. Bills were being sent out into rotation of his face all around the globe. He walked out of the room, sat down and put his head in his hands. Did that really just happen? Was it finally beginning? He walked mindlessly to the change room, where he was going to get changed for the reception. He changed into an indigo blue suit with a white dress shirt. As he walked out the doors, he was instantly greeted with the arms of his boyfriends, hugging him tightly.

“You did so well,” whispered Hercules in his ear

“ _Estaban tan orgullosos_ ,” said John in response, holding him.

“ _Nous t’aimons,_ ” finished Laf, taking a step back once he did

“Now,” said John “Let’s go to the reception! This is the fun part!”

Alexander smiled at his boyfriend before taking his hand in his and walking towards the doors where the guests were waiting.

Alexander kept his head held high, trying to look confident. He smiled at each world leader congratulated him, though he didn’t know all their names. He talked happily with each of them just trying to make sure that he wouldn’t make any enemies. He didn’t need that in his life. He walked through the halls, trying to get to where the drinks were. He needed to drink something after not drinking anything else all day because of all the stress. He released a breath that he didn't know he was holding when he made it to the refreshments. He grabbed a glass of water and downed it easily, smile contently once he did. The hard part was over! He could relax for the rest of the day. He was putting away the glass that he used when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to the person in shock. Who the hell thought-oh. It was George.

“Mr. President,” said Alexander in shock, sputtering as he did “Hi?”

The President didn’t respond. Instead, the other man just smiled at him without speaking.

“I am so proud of you son,” whispered the other man

Unlike normally, Alexander just smiled. Before this whole ordeal, Alexander would’ve told him that he wasn’t his son. But now, after the death of his biological father, George was the only man that he could see in the place of him.

“Thank you, sir,” said Alexander

“You did so well,” he whispered, “I couldn’t believe that it was you.”

Alexander just beamed at the President.

“I was going to say,” said the President chuckling, “You’ve earned yourself a British accent already.”

Alexander didn’t say anything but just looked at the other man in shock.

“ _Really?_ ”

The President nodded.

“I guess you must’ve adapted quickly,” said the President shrugging “I always thought your Carribean accent wasn’t completely the same as the other people from the same place. I guess it was the influence of your late father when he was with you on the islands.”

Alexander was shocked by this revelation. He hadn’t noticed any changes in the accents of any of his other American friends, but he had never thought about himself. He did remember, however, those brief moments when his father had been there.

“Maybe you’re right,” said Alex “There’s been so much posh-ness around me that I guess my voice has been infected.”

George laughed good-naturedly

“Well,” said George happily “Have a good night Alexander.”

Alexander smiled at George.

“You too sir,” said Alexander nodding at him.

Alexander walked away from the man, walking towards the center of the room, where he was to dance with his boyfriends. The choreographer had created a four-person waltz for them. She had created the dance in such a way where they wouldn’t hit any other dancers as they danced. Alexander smiled as he was approached by his three boyfriends.

“Could we have this dance?” asked Herc

Alexander smiled as each of them smiling at them brightly.

“I would love to!”

The three men smiled, taking Alex’s hand and kissing it lightly making Alex giggle as they did.

_He didn’t deserve this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! That's all of the first book! The next book is up now and I'm really excited for you guys to read it. It's called "Cold In Our Professions".


End file.
